Power Rangers: Elemental Rage REBOOT
by MarvelAvengersFan2012
Summary: 5 teens with a 6th coming soon , are chosen to take up arms against evil Slugmite emperor Zenaku. Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers. Power Rangers belongs to Saban.

Thousands of years ago, evil emperor Zenaku and his army of Slugmites mercilessly sucked the life out of everything on their home planet (name TBA), destroying it. Soon after they realized their mistake, and found themselves with no place to live. They set out on a journey to find a new home planet, and happened to come across Earth. They liked the look of this new planet, and proceeded with a mission to conquer it, making human kind their slaves. They came near to succeeding until a being named Jericho granted the power of the Elemental Essences to 5 young teenagers, so they could take up arms against Zenaku and the Slugmites. After a long, hard bitter battle, the teens, the first Elemental Rage Rangers, defeated them, sealing Zenaku and what was left over from his army to a remote prison in the deepest point of space, under a powerful seal, although it was not powerful enough to seal them in forever. Thousands of years later, Zenaku, with a larger, more powerful army is back, vowing to conquer Earth or else destroy it. It is time for a new generation of heroes to arise and defend Earth. Will they succed, or will Zenaku finally achieve the goal started so long ago?

Chapter 1:

Jericho, the longtime guardian of the Elemental Essences sat on his throne as he watched a monitor. All had been peaceful in the galaxy ever since the downfall of Emperor Zenaku, thanks to the power of the Essences. There were 5, each was a different color and each had the power of a different element. The red Essence had the power of fire. The blue had the power of water. The green had the power of earth. The yellow had the power of electricity, and the pink one had the power of wind. Their powers had been granted to 5 young teenagers who had rose up against Zenaku, an evil emperor whose goal had been to conquer Earth and use it as a new home planet, defeated him, and sealed him away to a remote prison in space with a powerful seal. After that, all was well again; at least, Jericho hoped it was.

A beeping sounded, and Jericho focused his attention on the monitor that it was coming from. You can imagine the shock he felt when he saw the face of Zenaku filled the screen. For a few moments he was too stunned to speak.

"Well," the Slugmite emperor said, laughing. "I'm the last face you expected to see, huh?"

"What… what are you doing on my monitor?" Jericho demanded. "And how in the world did you escape from your prison?"

"Dear Jericho, that is for me to know and for you to never find out." Zenaku replied. "Just know this, I am coming back to Earth with a larger and more powerful army of Slugmites, and this time Earth shall be ours!"

"Not if I can help it," Jericho declared.

"What are you going to do?" Zenaku asked, "Pull together another army of children to go up against me? Well, this time, your little group of kids will not stand an chance!" With that, Zenaku laughed evilly and his face disappeared from the monitor.

"We'll see about that," Jericho muttered. He got up and went over to the Essences, which pulsed with power. "Elemental Essences, go forth and find the 5 most worthy to become the new Elemental Rage Rangers." There was a bright burst of light, and the Essences disappeared.

X

Well, that is chapter 1. There will be 5 original Rangers this time, with a 6th that will come in later (whose color will be white). I need 3 more Rangers- red, blue, and green. The yellow one is already taken and I am doing the pink. If you would like to help me out, please PM me with your OC, and as for the form, you can make one, putting in whatever you feel appropriate (just include the basics like name, age (14-17 please), looks, personality, zord (just do not use butterfly, that is for my ranger), that kind of thing.). One thing though, when you put down their color and element (the original five are in the story above; the sixth for the white Ranger can be whatever you want), please include any ONE power associated with that element. Like for my Pink Ranger, her associated power will be weather control. Thanks!


	2. Elemental Rage Unites and First Morph

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers. Power Rangers belongs to Saban. However, I do own my OC Sheila, and the other OC's belong to their creators.**

**Here are Rangers I have chosen.**

**Red Ranger: Iris Oliver**

**Blue Ranger: Riley DiNardo**

**Green Ranger: Jaden Francisco **

**Yellow Ranger: Rod Quint**

**Pink Ranger: Sheila Harper**

**White Ranger: Faye Jones (will appear later in story)**

**I hope you enjoy the next chapter! Oh, I hope I portray your characters correctly, and if not, please PM me with your suggestions so I will get it right next time. Also, there is not a great deal of dialogue in the first part of the chapter, I hope that is okay. This is my first OC team (with the help of some other authors on ) on here, so please, no flames. **

Chapter 2:

In the cafeteria at River Falls High School, 16 year old Jaden Francisco sat at a table with a group of other students, one of which was a friend of his named Rod Quint. He was, one can say, entertaining them with a new collection of jokes that he had recently cooked up. He was quite talented at comedy, and could make almost anyone laugh. Rod often told him that he would end up a professional comedian one day.

Jaden was 5'8" tall; he had short and straight brown hair and azure blue eyes. He was the kind of person that everyone liked to be around, even though he was also cocky and hot headed. He also had had several people call him a good friend, one of which was Rod.

Rod, who was 18 and a senior, had short and spikey reddish brown hair, and two different colored eyes; it was a unique thing about him. His left eye was brown and his right eye was blue. He was 6'2", he was a nice, energetic, reliable, and loyal person, although he was stubborn, wild, and temperamental at times. He was Australian, and had a strong accent.

Another person who sat at the table was 16 year old Riley DiNardo. Jaden knew of him and saw him around school. Riley was of Italian descent, and could even speak fluent Italian. He had brown hair and brown eyes, and stood at 5'10" tall. He always had a smile on his face, was dependable, courageous, laid-back, determined, he loved to make things fun and boring things more interesting. Jaden often saw him with a sketch pad in his hand, drawing something.

Jaden got up to go dump his tray a few minutes later; Rod got up to do the same. When they were about to head back to their seats, they were greeted by the sound of the bell ringing. The cafeteria suddenly turned into a traffic jam of people dumping their own trays and heading out the door.

Rod and Jaden headed to their lockers (Rod's was only a couple down from Jaden's) to grab some books that they needed for their next class. When Jaden opened his, he was greeted by the strangest sight he'd ever saw. It was a green glow, and it appeared grainy and rocky, almost like… dirt.

"What in the world?" he muttered to himself. As he spoke those words, the green glow suddenly shot forward and made contact with his chest, then in the next second, seemed to soak into his skin. Then his whole body, plus his eyes, glowed green for a fraction of a second. He looked around, and it appeared no one had noticed. He looked over at Rod and saw his friend's body glow a yellow color. Jaden could just tell that Rod was thinking the same thing he was-

"What the heck just happened?"

X

Riley's next class after lunch was Nutrition and Wellness. When he reached his classroom, he went over to the sink in the kitchen part to wash his hand because his group was cooking. When he turned on the water, at first nothing came out. Then a blue glow came out of the faucet.

"Huh?" Riley leaned closer to examine the glow. It had the look of a liquid and seemed to flow like one, like water. The next thing he knew, the blue glow touched his chest and was absorbed into him; his whole body and eyes glowed the same color blue for an instant. The next thing he thought was-

"What was that?"

X

!6 year olds Sheila Harper and Iris Oliver had the same class together after lunch which was Biology. The two were sort of friends, but Iris was the kind of girl that liked to hang out with the guys. She was a tomboy and her personality was both nice and mean. Sometimes it seemed like that there were two sides to Iris. Sheila, on the other hand, was a sweet, nice girl that rarely spoke an unkind word to anyone unless she was agitated or angry with them. She had long, pale blonde, wavy hair and ice green eyes, and stood at 5'6". Iris had long, wavy, dark brown hair and dark brown eyes to match, and stood at 5'1".

Their class was doing an experiment that day that involved a Bunsen burner. When everyone was in a group and had all their safety goggles on and had the directions for the lab, the teacher told every group to send one person to get Bunsen burner. Iris was the one chosen from her group. When she reached the table where the burners were, the strangest thing happened. A red glow that cackled like and resembled fire exited from the one she was reaching for. She furrowed her brow as she looked at it, and suddenly it shot forward and hit her chest; her entire body, plus her eyes, glowed red for a fraction of a second. She was frozen for a second.

"Iris, are you okay?" She heard a voice say; she turned and saw Sheila standing there, a burner in her hand, a somewhat concerned expression on her face.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm okay," Iris replied, picked up her burner and walked away. Sheila stared after her for a second. She was sure she saw Iris glow a red color for a second. She supposed she was just seeing things, and headed back to her own station. As she passed the fume hood, she caught sight of a pink glow under it. It whipped and blew around kind of like wind. The next thing Sheila knew, the pink glow was absorbed into her body, her eyes and body glowing the color for a fleeting moment. For a second, she too was too shocked to move.

"What… just… happened?"

X

_In the lair of Zenaku…_

"Today we shall mount or first attack," the Slugmite emperor announced. "Valim, bring me Jaraki."

"Yes, my king," Zenaku's right hand man replied, bowing low, then walking off to do what he had been commanded. A moment later, he reappeared, Jaraki trailing behind him. The Slugmite had a large and bulky body and held two long whips in his hands. He went over to Zenaku and bowed before him.

"You needed me, my king?" Jaraki asked.

"Indeed," Zenaku replied. "You are to take a group of Insectivies and mount an attack on the town of River Falls."  
"Your wish is my command my king," Jaraki answered, bowing low again and then rising to his feet. "I will not fail you."

"Good," Zenaku replied. "You are dismissed. Now go." Jaraki nodded and walked out of the room.

X

Meanwhile, back at River Falls High School, the school day has ended, and everyone is going home. At least, everyone but Iris, Riley, Jaden, Rod, and Sheila was. Well, they originally were, when all of a sudden, they went from being in the hallway at their school to a strange place that was obviously not home. It has computers and monitors, a throne in the middle of a room, a 5 tall pillars off to one side that were each a different color- either red, blue, green, yellow, or pink.

"Where are we?" Sheila asked, sounding a little dazed.

"It certainly isn't River Falls," Rod answered.

"Well, duh, genius," Iris said to him. "What made you think that?" Rod looked at her and decided to ignore her comment.

"Welcome children," a voice spoke and alerted them all.

"Who's there?" Riley asked. A figure in robes stepped out of the shadows and walked up to the 5 teenagers.

"Who are you?" Jaden asked.

"My name is Jericho," the figure replied. "I am the long time guardian of the Elemental Essences, and the one who summoned you here,"

"What the heck do you need us for?" iris asked.

"Thousands of years ago, evil Slugmite emperor Zenaku and his army sucked the life right out of their home planet, destroying it," Jericho answered. "They then saw their mistake, and began a journey to find a new one. Well, he stumbled upon Earth, and began an assault to conquer it. I sent the Elemental Essences out to choose 5 young teens just like yourselves that were worthy of their power. I then transformed them into Elemental Rage Power Rangers, and they took up arms against Zenaku and eventually defeated him, sealing him away."

"What does this have to do with us?" Rod asked.

"Well," Jericho answered, "The seal apparently was not powerful enough to seal him in forever, and eventually broke free and is headed back to Earth to try to conquer it once again. That's why I have again sent out the Essences to choose new warriors, which is why you are here now."

"Us? Power Rangers?" Jaden asked incredulously. "You've got to be kidding."

"I am most serious," Jericho said to him. "The Essences chose you young teenagers, and it is now your destiny to stop Zenaku. Will you do it?"

"Sorry, but no," Iris said. "That was the biggest bunch of bullhockey that I have ever heard. Come on, an evil guy wanting to take over the Earth? Yeah right. I want to go home, and I want to go home right now."

"Well, if that is what you wish," Jericho replied. "But before you go, I would like you to turn your attention to this monitor."

The teens turned and looked at the one he pointed out. Moments later, they saw a large monster with a bulky body and whips in his hands and a group of what looked to be a type of minions running around, attacking civilians. They watched as the bulky monster wrap a whip around a man's neck and jerk it roughly. The man fell to the ground with a loud cry of pain and the teens saw a faint purpleish ring around the man's neck. The monster laughed with evil delight, which made all of the teens, even Iris, feel anger. They saw the minions run around; tripping other people, a few even went as far as to punch them. They saw one lady crying her eyes out in fear, and something inside each of the teens snapped.

"I'm in," said Rod.

"Me too," Riley chimed in.

"I want to help those poor people," Sheila said. "I'll do it."

"Hey, I'm in too," Jaden broke in. "I will make them wish they never exsisted."

"Those jerks are going to pay," Iris declared.

"Good," Jericho nodded his head in approval. "Follow me."

The teens obeyed, and they were lead over to the 5 large, different colored pillars. Jericho motioned for them to stand there for a moment, while he went over to a large case and pulled out a medium sized box. He walked back over to them.

"When I call your name, step forward please," Jericho said; the teens nodded. "Sheila Harper." Jericho opened the box and pulled out a strange watch like device as she walked forward.

"Sheila, you are the Pink Elemental Rage Ranger," Jericho said. "You were chosen by the Wind Essence and are given the control over wind and weather. Your Elemental zord is the butterfly." He handed her the watch device. She attached it to her wrist and stepped back.

"Rod Quint," Jericho said the next name, the 18 year old stepped forward. "You are the Yellow Elemental Rage Ranger. You were chosen by the Electricity Essence and are given the control of electricity and the power of super speed. Your Elemental zord is the wyvern." He handed Rod a watch device who attached it to his wrist then stepped back.

"Jaden Francisco," Jericho said, calling the next teen up. "You are the Green Elemental Rage Ranger. You were chosen by the Earth Essence and are given the control of earth and super strength. Your Elemental zord is the wolf." He handed Jaden a watch device, he attached it to his wrist.

"Riley DiNardo," Jericho continued; Riley stepped up. "You are the Blue Elemental Rage Ranger. You were chosen by the Water Essence, and are given the control of water and moisture manipulation. Your Elemental zord is the otter." He handed him a watch device; Riley attached it to his wrist and stepped back.

"And finally, Iris Oliver," Jericho said, the daughter of Kim and Tommy Oliver stepped forward. "You are the Red Elemental Rage Ranger. You were chosen by the Fire Essence, and are given the control of fire and heat. Your Elemental zord is the lion." Jericho handed her the last watch device; Iris attached it to her wrist and stepped back.

"What exactly are these things, anyway?" Rod asked, holding his arm up and examining his own.

"Those are your morphers," Jericho replied. "And you can access your morphing powers with the phrase, "Rage of the elements, ignite!" You should morph now and go take care of that Slugmite that is attacking those civilians in your town. You remember, you saw it on the screen."

"You bet we remember," Iris said. "We will take care of it right away." She looked at Riley, Jaden, Rod, and Sheila. "Well? Let's get a move on."

"You got it," Riley replied. The teens got in position to morph.

"Rage of the elements, ignite!" they shouted together, bringing up their morpher arms and pressing the middle button.

_Iris stands in the middle of a field, a fire sparks and comes to life, blazing around her. The fire comes forward and wrap around her body, and then solidify into her Red Ranger suit. She gains her helmet, and then poses._

_ "Elemental Red! Power of fire!" _

_ Riley stands on a beach, waves ripple behind him. Suddenly a tsunami comes up behind him and crashes onto the sand, the water covering his body. It solidifies into his Blue Ranger suit; he gains his helmet and poses._

_ "Elemental Blue! Power of water!"_

_ Jaden stands in a rocky terrain. A large boulder falls from a high cliff and when it hits the ground, it breaks into many pieces. The fragments wrap around his body and solidifies to become his Green Ranger suit. He gains his helmet and poses._

_ "Elemental Green! Power of earth!"_

_ Rod stands in the middle of another field, dark clouds are over-head. A lightning bolt shoots down from one and strikes Rod, covering his body in electricity. It solidifies into his Yellow Ranger suit. He gains his helmet and poses._

_ "Elemental Yellow! Power of Electricity!"_

_ Sheila stands in the eye of a tornado, winds whip and swirl all around her. The winds come forward and wraps around her body, and then solidifies into her Pink Ranger suit. She gains her helmet and then poses._

_ "Elemental Pink! Power of Wind!"_

"Now go and protect your city!" Jericho commanded them. The Rangers nodded and teleported away, in their respective element and color. (Is that confusing?). "Good luck," Jericho then said after them.

X

**Well, there's chapter 2. What did you think? Please leave a review and tell me your thoughts, but PLEASE no flames. Chapter 3 will come soon.**


	3. First Fight

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers, which belongs to Saban. I do, however, own my OC Sheila and the other OCs belong to their creators.

**A note to my readers/reviewers: **I want to thank you guys so much for your reviews! I feel very good knowing that someone enjoys my work. God bless you guys! :D  
Also, I forgot to add this a while ago, but I want to ask the creators of the other OC's in this fic if they would not mind selecting an actor/actress who they would like to "portray" their character. You see, I thought about making a banner for this fic and I need actors and actresses for that. I am going to use Katelyn Tarver for Sheila. Thanks, guys!

**Note for Rod's creator**: Is it okay if you maybe change Rod's weapon to something different? You see the Red Ranger has a bow and arrow, so…. Thanks!

**Chapter 3:**

The Rangers arrived in downtown River Falls and it did not take them long to spot the monster with the large gun like weapons.

"Yo freak!" yelled Rod. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size?"

The monster turned and saw the Rangers. "Well, well, what do we have here? A bunch of kids in colored suits, it looks like." He sneered.

"We are the Elemental Rage Power Rangers!" Jaden answered. "And we are here to take you down!"

The monster burst out laughing. "You? Beat me? You have got to be kidding! I hate to tell you this, but it is I, Jaraki, who will be victorious here today!"

"Not on my watch!" Iris growled. She turned to the other Rangers. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get him!"

"Not so fast!" Jaraki said. "Insectivies, attack!"

Suddenly a group of Insectivies, surrounded the Rangers, who immediately fell into fighting stances. Iris turns to the others.

"You think you can handle these guys while I go after that freak Jaraki?" she asked.

"We most certainly can," Rod answered her. Iris nodded, fought her way through a group of Insectivies and then ran in the direction of the Slugmite Jaraki.

"You're mine, you disgusting jerk!" Iris yelled.

"A female Red Ranger, huh? That's something you don't see every day," Jaraki said. "This shouldn't be too tough a fight,"

Iris shook with rage. "I wouldn't make assumptions, if I were you."

"Oh really?" Jaraki sneered (?). "Why is that?"

"Let's just say that I have legendary parents," Iris growled back. She held out each of her hands and just moments later, a ball of fire sparked in each palm. "You may have heard about them. Do the names Kimberly Hart and Tommy sound familiar to you?"

"You mean the original White and Pink Rangers?" Jaraki replied. "Wasn't the White Ranger first the evil Green Ranger?"

"Yeah, but he was also the Red Zeo Ranger, the Red Turbo Ranger, and the Black Dino Thunder Ranger," Iris snapped back. "Enough talk. I am going to kick your tail and I am going to do it now."

"What, you think your little fire power will defeat me?" Jaraki asked tauntingly. "If so, you are sadly mistaken."

"We'll see about that," Iris answered, then threw a fire-ball at the Slugmite, who fired blasts from his weapon right into the center of the oncoming attack, blasting it all to pieces. Furious, Iris threw the other one, and the same thing happened.

"Man, this is pathetic!" Jaraki said after a few more attempts. "For being the child of two former Rangers, you would think that I might actually have me a tough opponent!"

As soon as Iris heard that, she felt a fury building in her that was fiercer and stronger than the one that she had felt after seeing all those civilians suffer on the screen in the base. She held her hands out, facing each other, and concentrated. A ball of fire sparked between her hands that got bigger and bigger until it filled the space between each of Iris's palms. She stuck both hands out in front of her and sent a huge stream of fire straight at Jaraki, which was immensely more powerful than her previous attacks. Jaraki, who had let his arrogance get the better of him, didn't have time to defend himself against the attack. He was hit full on, cried out in agony, and fell back, severely injured.

From behind her, Iris heard a whistle and looked to see her fellow Rangers, each with a special weapon in hand, staring at her, defeated Insectivies lying on the ground all around them. Iris's teammates walked up to her.

"Whew, Iris!" Jaden said to the Red Ranger. "Where did that come from?"

"He insulted me," Iris said simply. "And kinda my parents as well." Just then, Jericho's voice came through her helmet.

"Iris," he said, "Although you did manage to weaken Jaraki, you must be more careful when using your powers. Fire is a powerful element that can be extremely dangerous and destructive. You must not let your emotions control how you use your element or you might accidentally hurt someone with it."

Iris sighed. "You're right. I am sorry, Jericho. I will be more careful next time."

The Rangers heard a groan and turned to see Jaraki struggling to his feet. They immediately fell into fighting stances.

"You are a tough one, Red Ranger!" Jaraki said with a tone of almost admiration in his voice. "That was the kind of attack I had been looking for! I do wish you had started out like that, though. It seemed like you were going easy on me!"

"Yeah?" Iris sneered. "Well, we sure aren't going to go easy on you now!" She looked at her fellow team members. "He is still weakened. If we all use our weapons at the same time, I think we might be able to destroy him."

"Yeah, that would be nice." Rod said. "I would really like to go home and have some good, quality chill time."

Sheila gave a short laugh. "This is our first mission, Rod!"

Rod looked at the Pink Ranger and shrugged. "So? What's your point?"

"Ahem," Iris cleared her throat. "We do have an enemy to defeat here."

"Right you are," said Riley. "So let's get to it."

Iris nodded and stuck one of her hands in the air. "Lion Bow, appear!" A red glow appeared around her hand and when it faded, her weapon was there, along with a quiver of arrows that appeared on her back. She pulled an arrow from the quiver and knocked it in the bow. She aimed directly at Jaraki, and then looked at her team. "Let's do this, guys."

Her teammates nodded and fired all at once at the evil Slugmite. Their attacks hit Jaraki simultaneously and because he was still weak from Iris's attack, he couldn't handle it. He gave a last loud cry, and then exploded into smithereens. The Rangers lowered their weapons and looked at one another. Then they all cheered together, celebrating their very first victory.

"We did it!" Sheila exclaimed.

"We sure did," Riley said to her. "And if we all work as a team, I am sure that there will be many more."

Iris nodded in response to the Blue Ranger. "You are right, but you guys understand that this is only the beginning. We will have a lot more adversaries to face, and a lot will probably be a lot more powerful than Jaraki. You must also remember that one day, we will face Zenaku himself."

After the other Rangers considered this and then nodded themselves, all 5 of them stuck their free hands in the center of their group and then raised them high.

"We are the Elemental Rage Rangers!" they shouted together.

X

Back in his lair, Zenaku growled furiously at his monster Jaraki being defeated. He picked up a heavy, large object that was close by and hurled it at the far wall. His right hand man, Valim, had to duck to avoid getting hit.

"Those stupid Rangers!" he yelled out in fury, doing so loudly that some of his henchmen had to cover their ears.

"Sir, you must try to calm down!" Valim told his master. "This is only their first victory! It is not like they have defeated you yourself!"

"Yes, but still!" Zenaku hissed in reply. "I do NOT want them in the way of my plan! Do whatever you have to do, but get those pathetic Rangers out of my way!"

Valim bowed in reply. "As you wish, my king." He thought for a moment, and then said, "I think I have a monster perfect for the job."

"You do, huh?" Zenaku sneered. "Will it get the job done?"

"Oh, I am sure, my king." Valim answered. "I shall go summon him and you can see for yourself." With that, the right hand man of Zenaku walked out the room.

**Well, what did you think? Feel free to leave a review, and I am sorry it took me so long to update. Please forgive me. I am going to change the status on the story on my profile. **

**Until next time,**

**MarvelAvengersFan2012**


End file.
